U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,939 to Mayer discloses a “Universal sliding rail assembly for rack mounting computers” and comprises a slide assembly including an outer rail 102, an intermediate rail 104 slidably connected to the outer rail 102, an inner rail 106 slidably connected to the intermediate rail 104, and a bracket 20 movably connected to the outer rail 102. However, the disclosure lacks a reinforcement device for the slide assembly.
U.S. 2006/0152115 to Dubon discloses an “Adjustable reinforcing bracket for telescoping slide rail assembly” and the slide rail assembly comprises a stationary slide rail 22 which has a wall with an outer surface and the two ends of the stationary slide rail are connected to two posts of a rack by two respective mounting elements 26, 40. The slide rail assembly comprises a reinforcing element 32 connected to the outer surface of the stationary slide rail and a mounting slide rail 34 is slidably connected to the reinforcing element.
However, the reinforcing element 32 is connected to the mounting slide rail 34 and is fixed to the stationary rail 22 so that the width is increased. When the slide assembly is connected to a rack, the rack has a limited space therein so that the slide assembly having such width may not able to be installed to the rack.
The present invention intends to provide a reinforcement device to improve the shortcomings of the existed embodiment.